kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Defend the Fort! (Level)
THIS IS A JOINT OPERATION Description *Objective: **Eliminate Parasites ***Defend the Fort until help arrives **Get to the Extraction point *Characters: Devourers, Sangheili Marine Corps (Echo Team), Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, Ryan Kortiv, Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad *Weather: Afternoon, Clear Sky's *Vehicles Used: Blackhawk Helicopters *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Defend the Fort *Date/Time: March 20, 2947, 4:15:34 pm and counting *Place: Fort Mason, San Fransisco *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Areas where the player and team can go to Some of the old officer housing remains in use by the Army, while some is rented to the public. One of the larger buildings has been converted into a youth hostel, operated by Hostelling International USA. As a whole, the former post is now a mix of parks and gardens and late nineteenth and early twentieth century buildings that are still in use. A path follows the harbor edge, rising along the headland and offering views north past Alcatraz and west to the Golden Gate Bridge. A portion of the site, known as the Fort Mason Center, is devoted to events, programs and organizations that support and reflect culture of San Francisco. Resident organizations on site include the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art Artists Gallery, Blue Bear School of Music, City College of San Francisco Art Campus, Long Now Museum and Gallery, Greens restaurant, Friends of the Library Book Bay, Magic Theatre, BATS Improv, San Francisco Children's Art Center, and Museo ItaloAmericano. The Outdoor Exploratorium is located on the Fort Mason Center campus as well as along the northern path on Upper Fort Mason. Fort Mason Center hosts 15,000 events per year and more than 1.5 million visitors annually. Events range from classes to help students prepare for SSAT exams, the 2008 YouTube Live, and a Twitter gathering in April 2010. The National Park Service headquarters for both the Golden Gate National Recreation Area and the San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park are located in Fort Mason. Opening Scene 4 million people use to live here. Now its a desert wasteland. -- Ryan Kortiv The scene shows them walking around the fort. Cpl Jacobs says, "We must secure a perimeter. Squad get into your positions." The scene then shows an established shot on the Devourers entering from mulitple sides of the Fort and moves slowly forward onto Lucas Kordin who is preparing his weapon and getting it ready. The scene then does a wash out. Gameplay Chapter 1: Guard with your life! The player must defend from five waves of enemies. Waves Wave 1 *Infections Wave 2 *Infections *Combat Wave 3 *Infections *Combat *Trident Wave 4 *Infections *Combat *Trident *Stalk Wave 5 *Infections *Combat *Trident *Stalk *Wisp *Wasp Wave 6 *Infections *Combat *Trident *Stalk *Wisp *Wasp *Carrier *Sniper Chapter 2: "We need reinforcements now!...We'll send them in." Once you have complete wave 6 your objective stating defend HQ until help arrives will be completed. The final wave comes in and the team is ready for evacuation with help requested to assist them in firing on the enemies. Final Wave * Infection * Carrier * Combat * Tank * Trident * Sniper * Stalk * Wisp *Juggernaut Michael Lorenzo says, "Echo Niner, this is Ballistics! We have been compromised, now heading to Extraction Point three!" The helicopter pilot says, "Ballistics, Echo company is en route. ETA - 20 minutes. Don't be late. We're stretchin' our fuel as it is. Out." Once you have entered the helicopter landing pad the helicopter pilot says, "Ballistics. We have a fix on your position. Hang tight. Echo team out." then transmission control says, "We have enemies approaching the area. Echo team the area may be too hot for you to land. ETA 30 minutes until pick up. Over." Echo team replies, "Roger, we know what were gonna do. Ballistics ETA 30 minutes until pick up. Over." Tristian Lorenzo then says, "What? we have to defend against these enemies?" Michael Lorenzo says, "Dont worry. At least for 30 minutes." You and the team then defends the area for 30 minutes. Once completed the helicopter pilot says, "Ok Ballistics, we see ya. Over." Cpl Jacobs says, "10-4! Pick us up!" The helicopter pilot then says, "Uh...the area seems to be a big hotspot full of enemy hostiles confirm extraction to the valley. Over." Transmission control then says, "Negative. Extract the team." The helicopter pilot then says, "Transmission control. We are sending echo team down for an escort. Over." Transmission control then says, "Affirmative. Get Ballistics to the Extraction ASAP!" Echo team replies, "10-4! Initiating escort!" The 7th Battalion, 39 Elite regiment then rappels down and secures the Ballistic Marine Trooper Squad. The helicopter pilot then says, "Get to the EVAC point in the valley. Over." The helicopter then pulls away and heads towards the valley. Chapter 3: Just like old times The player and team then fights through the fort and reaches the valley. They hold off for a total of a staggering four minutes defending the extraction point from enemies. The helicopter finally arrives. Helicopter Pilot: Ballistics and Echo Team, this is Big Bird. Get your ass on board, over. Both teams run to the helicopter supported by Sangheili Marine troops. They evacuate out of San Fransisco. Ending Scene *The leave San Fransisco and head to the seas where an aircraft carrier is in motion delivering Sangheili Marines to Iraq and is taking the Persian Gulf route. The helicopter lands and a Hell Spartan comes towards the helicopter with more Hell Spartans. Lucas and the team come out of the helicopter and Michael Lorenzo says, "Fill it up. We got a big day tomorrow." Lucas and the team go to the command center and see more Sangheili Marines on computers locating positions of other troops in Iraq, transmissions can also be heard. A Sangheili Marine says, "Charlie Company is in Al-Sahad City and is under heavy fire!" Lucas and the team walks over and says, "We need to track someone. His name is Fernando Hernandez." The Sangheili Marine replies, "Oh...him. Fine. Bravo nine HQ, run a diagnostics on Fernando Hernandez's positon!" A tracking comes up with Fernando Hernandez in Shanghai, China. The Sangheili Marine then says, "It looks terrible there. You might want to go to Tokyo and cut him off there. There is another Biochem Inc. that is still standing." Lucas replies, "Thanks." Lucas and the Ballistics team leave the area and go on the deck the Hell Spartan then says, "It's all filled up. Where you headed?" Michael Lorenzo then says, "Tokyo, Japan." The team then gets into the helicopter and starts the engines. The Hell Spartan then yells, "Good Luck and God Speed!" Lucas then gives him a thumbs up and the helicopter leaves the area. Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels